Thank You
by buttercups 7273
Summary: based right after the 8th book. sabrina wakes up after a nightmare and is overwhelmed with what has happened to her family. she finds puck and they comfort eachother in the weirdest way. REALLY bad summary. sorry. read and review. puckxbrina oneshot


**hello all. Laura here. as said in the summary its only going to be one chapter, UNLESS you guys like it. then I would be willing to do a second. anyways enjoy :)**

"NO!" Sabrina Grimm screamed bolting off the bed trying to grab something that wasn't there. She was breathing heavily like she just ran a mile and sweat made her blonde hair stick to her forehead. _Just a bad dream_ she told herself rocking back and forth. _Just a very bad, realistic dream._

She reached out in search of her sister's hand in the dark for comfort, but only found sheets. She looked around the living room where the whole family was sleeping. Her mother and father, Henry and Veronica Grimm, were sleeping on a blow up mattress near the kitchen while Mr. Canis, who had insisted that he and Puck sleep on the floor much to the trickster's disapproval, was laying across some books. It was obvious the old man had been reading something and lost the fight against drowsiness because of the way a book was laid across his thin chest. Sabrina then spotted Daphne sleeping on the floor curled up against none other than Elvis. _Typical_, she said to herself,_ I'm left for the dog._

Sabrina shivered thinking about her dream. Not only had it reminded her that granny was taken over by mirror but it also forced her to think of the situation her family and her were in. Having the house robbed right under her, the queen of sneaks, very nose made her feel violated. The house was a wreck. The only rooms not completely destroyed were the kitchen, the living room and the bathroom_. Thank god the bathroom wasn't destroyed. That seems like the only thing that hasn't gone completely wrong today. _

Sabrina sighed. Today had probably been the worst day in her whole life, and that included the time Puck had written on her face. She had seen her grandmother disappear and turn into something sinister before her very eyes and couldn't do anything about it. Mirror had run away with granny's body and was yet to be found. Sabrina realized that leading the family sucked. There were constant trivial bickers that occurred and it never helped when Puck was involved because it would always end the same way. He would turn into a monkey and throw poop at them. How did her grandmother do it? How did she keep them in line? When they had set off to see Baba Yaga Uncle Jake was so scared that he absolutely refused to get out of the car. Sabrina, trying to set an example had grit her teeth and literally begged for her help. When Baba Yaga refused to help, she almost snapped. Why was the old woman being so selfish? Sabrina had marched off refusing to let her pride go completely, and their last hope of fighting off the Scarlet Hand was gone.

The sound of crunching from the kitchen brought her back to reality. She realized that Puck wasn't in the living room._ Figures. He's probably in there stuffing his face. _She thought as she stood up. She moved noiselessly through the living room into the soft glow of the kitchen where as she suspected Puck was stuffing his face.

"Well then. Why am I not surprised?"

Puck froze realizing he was caught but didn't turn around. He didn't was Sabrina of all people to see his face right now.

"Oh don't let me interrupt your, um, meal. We have TONS of food, your majesty" Sabrina said sarcastically.

"I was just having a snack..." Puck mumbled with his mouth full.

"Which is why there are about five empty bags of chips at your feet?"

"Look Grimm, it's not my fault puberty is making me hungry. It's yours. Beat it."

"No way. I have to make sure you didn't get into our cookies" she said while walking towards the cupboard.

"There are cookies?" he asked while trying to be sneaky about turning around.

"Yeah. Hey, why aren't you looking at me?"

Puck bit the inside of his cheek, cursing how observant she is. _Please stop it! Damnit she's walking towards me! _He screamed in his head.

"Puck? Whoa your eyes are red! Have you been crying?"

"No! I-I-I have allergies" he stuttered

"Liar." She said grinning "Everafters don't get allergies"

_Jackpot!_ Sabrina thought _I'll never let him live this down. _He was quiet for a moment as if deciding something and then asked

"Umm...Sabrina? Do you miss your grandmother?"

The question caught her off guard. One, because he never really showed interest in her feelings before and two, because he had actually called her by her first name. She studied his face and realized that he was 100% serious. He looked so vulnerable right now, with his puffy red eyes and tear streaked face. She answered equally serious

"Yes. If I can't bring her back than I will have to live the rest of my life knowing that it was my fault that we lost her." As she said that tears sprang to her eyes because she realized the truth behind those words.

"Sabrina Grimm don't you dare think that!" he said getting angry now "it was nobody's fault. Granny chose that herself. If we can't bring her back, at least she left us to save someone she cared about. If anything it's my fault. I left you guys when you needed me the most by eating the apple. I promised her that I would protect the family and I let her down." He clenched his hands and looked down.

Sabrina blinked rapidly. That was a response she had not expected. She had thought he would say something along the lines of 'well that sucks for you. I was asleep.' The response she had received versus what she had expected made her realize how much she liked mature Puck.

"Puck…were you crying about us losing granny? She's not dead. I don't believe that for one second. She just is being controlled by mirror. We're going to save her. You'll see." Sabrina said with a shaky voice hating herself for not completely believing in her own words.

"I…yeah I guess we will." He said unconvincingly.

"C'mon Puck. Won't it be great when we save the world?" Trying to cheer the fairy up. Her attempt was poor but it brought a small smile to his face.

"Never really thought about this whole mess as outside Ferryport Landing. It feels weird. Humans don't realize that the fate of their world rest on the shoulders of two small little girls" he said with a smirk.

Sabrina puffed out her cheeks and made an indignant sound

"I'll have you know that I'm twelve"

"Yeah yeah. Ok pre-teen time to go to bed"

Sabrina next did something so shocking even to herself. She got on her toes, surprising her, _since when was puck this tall?_ She asked herself, and pressed her lips to his. They were soft and warm. When she pulled away puck had the funniest look on his face.

"I believe the words you're looking for are 'Thank you'?" she said with a grin.

**hehe did any of you see what i did there? ^^ **

**love?hate? review please :)**


End file.
